


haha sousuke

by acceptance



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Other, free! crack, mcdonalds, sousuke crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sousuke is hungry</p>
            </blockquote>





	haha sousuke

"im so hunger" sousuke was complaining about after swimming practice

"three seconds bro i'll get u some mcdonalds" said momo

momo left to mcdonalds

when he got there rin and nitori were there because why not

they aske d why momo was there and momo said he was gonna get sousuke some mcdicks but not really because lmao nobody likes sad shoulder guy ahahaha

the three of them went to go blaze it since itw as  4:20 and when they got back to the club like whaddup i got a big cock they pushed sousuke into the pool and laughed because they high as fuk and had aways wanted to do that because nobody likes sousukeeee because he's a PULSATING ASSHOLE

they left him wet and sad and didnt really care they just ate cheetos and lol'd

sousuke was crying...... NOBODY CARES SOUSUKE NOBODY LIKES U ANYWAY

**Author's Note:**

> i do not like sousuke


End file.
